


Anchor

by Lillie_Moreau



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28488828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillie_Moreau/pseuds/Lillie_Moreau
Summary: Stiles seeks out comfort in an unlikely place.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 3
Kudos: 163





	Anchor

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags!! The underage material is consensual and there is no rape/non-con. I think I have tagged this story with everything.
> 
> I wrote this very quickly because I needed to get it out of my head. I ship with Sterek and Steter so there may be more works in the future, but I'm not sure. I hate to promise things when my life can get crazy and leave me with no time to write. I apologize for any mistakes that you might find!

Stiles woke up screaming yet again. He couldn’t remember this nightmare, but he could still feel the darkness. The darkness was thick and suffocating. His bedroom door was open just slightly, as it had been in his dreams. He shivered and felt sick as he wondered if he was really awake. Even awake, at least he thought he was awake, Stiles felt as though he were wading through an icy pool of water. He waited for his dad to come running in but the man never came. When his father was absent during such episodes, Stiles became painfully aware that he didn’t have a mother to comfort him. Frowning, Stiles pushed himself out of bed and peaked out his window. The cruiser was gone which meant his dad had gotten a call after he had gone to bed. He was both relieved and disappointed. He was glad that his father’s lack of response was beauce the man wasn’t home and not because he was sick of dealing with his son. However, Stiles did wish that his father was around more. Sometimes he just needed an anchor.

Slowly, Stiles walked back to bed and pulled the covers tightly around himself. For once he wished he was like Scott, never alone. Out of impulse, Stiles grabbed his phone to call his best friend, but something made him pause. He scrolled through his phone before he froze, his thumb hovering over the contact name Creeperwolf. Stiles stared at his phone with a harsh eye. He had absolutely no memory of ever accepting Peter Hale’s cell number. Hesitantly, he texted the number. After all, it did seem like the type of joke Isaac would try to pull.

**Stiles:** _Is this really Peter Hale?_

**Creeperwolf:** _Who else would it be? Do you call another wolf by the nickname Creeperwolf?_

**Stiles:** _Why is your number in my phone?_

**Creeperwolf:** _I think the better question is, why are you texting me at 2:00 in the morning?_

**Stiles:** _Why are you even awake?_  
 **Stiles:** _Answer my questions and I will answer yours._

**Creeperwolf:** _Fine._  
 **Creeperwolf:** _I put my number in your phone after it became clear you weren’t always going to be with someone I could contact._  
 **Creeperwolf:** _And I’m awake because my phone made noise. You woke me up and if I weren’t so damn comfortable, I would come kill you._

**Stiles:** _I’m awake because every night since the sacrifice, I’ve been having nightmares. I only know I’m awake because I can read our texts. I feel like I’m slowly losing my grip on reality. My focus is worse than usual but I can’t seem to find anything to anchor myself to so I don’t lose my mind._

**Creeperwolf:** _Is your dad home?_

**Stiles:** _Not anymore. Late night call._  
 **Stiles:** _Will you come stay the night with me?_

As soon as Stiles sent the text he panicked. Had he really just asked Peter Hale to stay over? He groaned loudly. This was not asking one of his friends to keep him company. He was seventeen and Peter was at least twice his age. Yet Stiles found that he was more nervous about being rejected. He had been joking to his dad when he was caught at the gay club. However, he often found himself questioning his orientation, especially when it came to older men. Derek had started the whole dark and mysterious older guy fascination. Then Chris Argent and Peter Hale had entered his life turning things down a different path even more. Upon getting to know the real Deucalion after the Jennifer Blake business, Stiles had definitely started to question whether or not he had daddy issues.

Stiles glanced down at his phone once again. He waited for what felt like an eternity. But nothing seemed to be happening. Stiles figured the man had gone back to sleep and he quickly shut his lamp off. As he was tossing and turning in an attempt to get comfortable, there was a knock on his window. The sound caused him to jump violently. He turned around, slowly, afraid of what he would see. Much to his surprise, Peter was waiting for him to open the glass.

Tripping out of bed, Stiles quickly stumbled to the window. He pushed it open and then moved to the side. Gracefully, Peter climbed into the room and made a beeline for the bed. Without saying a word, Peter peeled off his signature v neck, pulled his shoes off, and snuggled under the covers, holding his arms open for Stiles. Stunned into silence, Stiles got back in bed, allowing Peter to wrap him in a tight embrace. Stiles let out a soft sigh before letting his eyes drop shut.

The next morning, Stiles woke alone in bed to the sound of his alarm. He was still incredibly comfortable and warm, the smell of Peter clinging to his skin. Stiles even noticed that he was holding Peter’s shirt from the night before as a security blanket. He slowly rolled over to stare at the ceiling he sighed, not entirely sure he wanted to face going to school. He rarely missed a day since he was always covering for Scott’s absences so he figured his dad would let one day slide. Stiles pulled out his phone to text his father. 

**Stiles:** _Can I stay home today? My nightmares were rough. I hardly slept._

**Dad:** _Sure, son. If you need me to bring you anything just shoot me a text. I will call the school to let them know you’re sick._

**Stiles:** _Thanks, daddio._

Stiles lay in bed for a while longer before the ADHD kicked in. He was up and moving soon but stopped when he saw a shopping bag with a note sitting on his desk. He raised an eyebrow and plucked the note from the bag. Stiles stared in disbelief at what he was reading.

_This is a weighted blanket. Hopefully it helps you sleep on nights I am not around. Sleep well.  
\--Peter_

Stiles pulled out a decently heavy black blanket that was littered in the constellations. It almost looked like the blanket had been custom made. It had a soft plush feel to it and it smelled distinctly of lavender. He quickly read the tag which said the beads were infused with lavender. Discarding the bag, Stiles crawled back in bed and pulled the blanket over him. He sighed happily with the weight on top of him.

**Stiles:** _Thanks for the blanket. It would be better with you under it, though. Is it custom made? Because I’ve never seen one with such detailed stars and constellations on it._

**Creeperwolf:** _Of course it is custom made, I wasn’t going to give you just anything. My gifts always mean something. Surely you know that by now. Can I assume your father is back at the station?_

**Stiles:** _Yeah, if he ever even came home last night. I swear he is going to give himself a heart attack if he continues working so hard. I almost feel bad telling him about all the supernatural stuff that’s been going on. Plus Scott’s dad is being a real dick about the whole unsolved cases thing._

**Creeperwolf:** _Oh he most certainly came home last night. I barely made it out the window without getting caught. He checked on you and made sure you were alright before he managed to catch two hours of sleep. And you have nothing to worry about with your father’s heart. It beats strong and steady every single day._

**Stiles:** _Well he is gone now and I am excused from school._  
 **Stiles:** _And thanks for keeping an eye on my dad. I would be lost without him._

When he got no response, Stiles hoped that it would be a similar situation to the night before. They hadn’t spoken but had shared a comfortable few hours together. He didn’t remember falling asleep, but he had certainly woke up feeling more rested than he had in weeks. Even before he had gone to the other side and come back, Stiles had never slept so peacefully like he had with Peter holding him. 

Unlike the previous night, Peter used the front door to enter the Stilinski residence. Stiles wasn’t sure if he should be frightened or impressed that he had gotten in so easily. He rolled over to face the wall and smiled when he felt Peter’s strong muscled frame press up against him. They lay together, spooning, until Peter gently turned Stiles’ face upwards. Stiles could feel his heart pounding in his chest as Peter pressed himself more firmly up against him. His body was frozen as he felt Peter’s hand circle around his chest. Stiles knew what was coming next, but he still shuddered when he felt Peter press his rough jeans against his ass. Stiles’ eyes remained closed as he felt Peter’s hard cock press against his thinly clothed ass.

Abruptly, Stiles felt Peter pull his body back and their contact was broken. Stiles turned and looked at him, and there was a look of horror in his eyes. Peter stood staring at Stiles, his jaw slack. It hurt Stiles to see how devastated Peter looked. Had he been reading the signals coming from the older man wrong? Had he just made a complete fool of himself? It was entirely possible that Peter was just naturally affectionate because of how tactile wolves tended to be. 

“I’m...uh...I’m so sorry, Stiles. You’re underage, I don’t know what I was thinking. I don’t know why I just assumed you would want to be with me,” Peter stammered, his usually smooth way of talking was broken. “I, uh, never intended...I don’t know why...I’m sorry.”

Stiles looked at him, horrified that he had made Peter feel such a way. All Stiles wanted to do was touch him. Stiles looked at Peter and held his gaze. With his right hand, he reached out and cupped Peter’s hardness through his jeans. Stiles had never touched another man’s cock before, and the hardness of it surprised Stiles at first. His fingers found the shaft easily and he squeezed Peter’s cock.

“Peter, it’s okay. Really, don’t feel bad. You have no idea how many nights I have fantasized about this moment. You’re gorgeous and the fact that you seem to want me is intoxicating,” Stiles said softly. A soft whimper left his mouth as he was desperate to have Peter pressed up against him once again.

Peter looked at Stiles stunned, and then he looked down at Stiles’ hand on his cock. The next thing that happened occurred so suddenly, that Stiles didn’t have time to react. Peter’s lips were on his, expertly nibbling Stiles’ lips, Peter’s tongue licked the edges of his full mouth.

_My God!_ Stiles thought to himself. _What am I doing? I’m letting Peter fucking Hale kiss me. This must be what heaven is like._

It wasn’t unpleasant to kiss the man, and neither was it unpleasant when Stiles felt Peter’s chest against his, and his hard cock pressed against Stiles’ own aroused shaft through his sweats. Now Peter took control and Stiles could see that the horror that had been on his face earlier was now replaced by a look of pure lust. Peter’s lips were on Stiles’ chest and nipples. The feeling was electric and Stiles couldn’t believe how hard he had gotten until he felt Peter’s hand close over his pj covered cock. Stiles threw his head back and closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of Peter’s hands on him. Stiles was curious how far things would go, or how far Stiles would let it go. Before Stiles could come to any conclusions, he felt Peter pulled down his plaid pants and he felt his cock spring free. Then the most exquisite velvety warmth enveloped his cock. Stiles gasped and looked down to see his cock completely inside Peter’s mouth. The sensation of his tongue on his cock made Stiles’ knees start shaking. The feeling was incredible as Stiles felt Peter’s fingers caress his balls and his tongue swirling over the shaft and tip of Stiles’ cock.

For three or four minutes, the wonderful sensations continued. Stiles couldn’t believe how good Peter’s mouth made him feel. And then suddenly he stopped. He moved up the bed before kissing Stiles deeply. Then he moved around behind Stiles, caressing his hips with large hands. Stiles could feel Peter’s arousal through his jeans against his ass. Stiles reached back with his fingers and hooked them into the waistband of Peter’s pants. Peter took the hint, and eased his jeans off of his hips, and down his thighs. A moment later, Stiles heard Peter audibly gasp. Peter hugged Stiles moving his cock along his ass crack, one of Peter’s large hands caressed Stiles’ cock.

Peter pulled Stiles onto all fours so his ass was being lit by the morning sunlight. Peter had to suppress a moan when Stiles teasingly shook his ass. Peter grabbed a bottle of lube from his pants pocket and quickly slicked up his fingers. Ever so slowly, Peter used his index finger to swirl around Stiles’ tight ring of muscle. Stiles let out a high pitched whine that nearly caused Peter’s self restraint to break. Stiles pushed back and tried to urge the teasing digits inside of him. After forcing Stiles to wait a considerable amount of time, Peter quietly eased two fingers inside the teen’s body. As he continued to scissor and hook his fingers inside Stiles, Peter could tell that the boy wasn’t going to wait much longer.

Peter lubed up his cock and lined up the tip with Stiles’ ass. Ever so slowly, Peter began to push inside. He let out a low moan as Stiles’ tight hole engulfed his cock. Peter gasped when he realized that he had bottomed out. Then slowly, Peter started moving inside Stiles, his cock withdrawing and then thrusting in deeper over and over again. The pain and pressure inside Stiles had turned to a strange sensation, a pleasurable fullness from deep within him. The fact that Stiles knew Peter was completely aroused was satisfying to Stiles.

Stiles sensed Peter’s thrusting becoming rhythmic, accelerating and his breathing more urgent. As soon as Stiles felt Peter begin to withdraw, he pressed himself back hard against Peter’s cock. He reached back and grabbed his things, pulling him deeper inside. That made Peter moan, and in seconds, Stiles felt Peter’s cock pulse inside him and the most fantastic warmth began to fill Stiles amid Peter’s moans. Stiles held Peter tightly inside him as Stiles felt spurt after spurt of Peter’s warm cum filling him. The extra lubrication was what threw Stiles over the edge. He felt his cock spasm and he came all over the sheets without touching himself.

Peter rolled to one side and pulled Stiles against him so they were once again spooning. Stiles felt the large cock slowly slip from his body and he let out an involuntary shudder. Stiles enjoyed the feeling of Peter’s body against his own, and his cum dripping out of his swollen hole. Stiles was vaguely aware of a blanket being pulled over him before he fell asleep.

Stiles woke a few hours later and let out a small whimper when he realized he was alone. As if on cue, his phone beeped. He pulled his phone to him and smiled when he saw the text.

**Creeperwolf:** _Your father came home for lunch. I will be back when he leaves for the station._

**Stiles:** _I’m holding you to that promise, Creeperwolf._

Feeling content for the first time in weeks, he sighed out of contentment and not anxiety. Stiles relaxed and closed his eyes, dropping into a pleasantly dreamless sleep. On the edge of his consciousness, Stiles became vaguely aware that he was falling in love with Peter.


End file.
